


Lowering Defenses

by NobodyOfRelevancy



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: About fucking time I contributed to this ship again, Also this may be ooc but I guess that’s up to interpretation, Don’t Like Don’t Read, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frit, Hermaphrodite Icejin, JFC, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, NSFW, Oneshot, Other, Plshelp, Quarantine has turned me into a horny fuck, Sex, explicit - Freeform, feels like 2010 ff.net, god that feels so cringe to type, i can’t stop smutting guys, idfk man this ship needs more content so I’m delivering, im high leave me alone, im so done guys, sad fucking times man, smutfic, tfw no one else is contributing to your ship so you gotta make content on your own, this oneshot is just a piece of frit, you’re welcome I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfRelevancy/pseuds/NobodyOfRelevancy
Summary: Frost decides he wants to become more intimate with Hit in their relationship, despite never having had intimacy before... with anyone.(AKA: Smutfluff frit oneshot where Frost gives Hit his virginity.)
Relationships: Frit - Relationship, Frost/Hit (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 38





	Lowering Defenses

**Author's Note:**

> *Slams hands on desk* “WELL IT’S ABOUT FUCKING TIME.”
> 
> I haven’t written anything in like, forever, (actually that’s a lie, but the other stuff is original content so that doesn’t count) so here’s a “first time” frit oneshot I did. Ngl the beginning is a bit rushed bc I just wanted to get to the smut (hurrhurr) but I still think it flows okayish. Lmk whatcha guys think, I hope it’s not shit lol.

Frost’s heart pounded in his chest out of both excitement and anxiety. He had just gotten out of the shower, and as he was drying himself off, his thoughts wouldn’t stop racing. A few months ago, he finally confessed to Hit that he had been in love with him for quite some time. It was honestly a scary experience, given that he had no idea how he would react. Rather than negativity, or rejection... Hit admitted to having similar feelings for him. He was nothing short of ecstatic to hear this, and since then they’ve been a couple.

Their relationship had progressed steadily thus far... Not too long after the confession, Hit offered to let Frost join him to sleep in his bed at night. Frost was slightly nervous at first... But once he tried it, he came to realize that he absolutely loved the feeling of Hit’s body against his own... To the point where he wanted to become even more...  intimate .

He honestly had never really experienced such cravings before. Sure there were his heat cycles, but even then he never had another join him. He would always pleasure himself as he needed it, but he’d never really fantasized about anyone when doing so... Not until recently, anyway. Frost would often find himself craving his touch while he was alone, and he could never stop his mind from wandering, thinking about what it would be like to have Hit pleasure him... He would get vivid daydreams of Hit holding him, caressing him, and... making love to him.

Yesterday he finally went to Hit, and asked him if he wanted to take their relationship “a step further”. Thankfully Hit caught on to what he meant, and asked him if he had ever been intimate before. He answered him honestly, and his answer was a  “No”.  Hit was somewhat surprised, and asked Frost how sure he was that he wanted this. Frost said that he was as sure as a virgin icejin could be, and that he’s never had any desires of this nature until him. Hit didn’t exactly know how to react, so he didn’t for a little while. He eventually said: “If you’re still sure you want this come tomorrow night, we can do it then. I just want you to be absolutely sure.”

So, it was tomorrow. When Hit got home around 7pm, he asked Frost if he still wanted to. He answered yes. Hit then told him to get a shower, and that he would be in the bedroom.

Frost’s mind then snapped back to the present when he realized he was fully dry, and he wrapped the towel around his waist before heading for the bathroom door. He grabbed the knob, freezing for a minute before steeling himself and stepping out. The bedroom door was about 20 feet away, but it felt so much further than that. When his legs had carried him all the way to his destination, he hesitantly opened it, and he was entranced by the sight before him.

The room was softly illuminated with the warm light of multiple candles positioned around the bed. The aroma of roses and some sort of underlying musky scent filled the air, the bed was freshly made... And Hit was waiting for him on it, wearing nothing but his underwear. Frost felt both his emotions and arousal skyrocket, and he slowly made his way over to the bed, carefully climbing onto it and laying beside his love. Hit moved over him, reaching for his face and bringing him in for a slow, passionate kiss. Frost softly releases subtle moans as he melted into it, feeling Hit begin to run his hands over his chest and shoulders, massaging and caressing his body as he pulled him closer against him. 

Frost squirmed slightly due to his increasing excitement, wrapping his arms around Hit’s neck as he slowly arched further against him. Frost felt Hit’s hands traveling lower, unwrapping the towel and caressing his hips with his warm hands before slowly trailing one of them between his legs. Frost finally broke away from the kiss with a gasp, Hit’s hand gently moving over his sheath, rubbing him with just the right amount of pressure. The icejin shivered and gasped from the assassin’s perfect touches, moaning when his fingers dipped ever so slightly into the slick crevice of his slit. The assassin had done his research on icejin anatomy beforehand, so he understood a fair amount about what he was doing. He paid close attention to Frost’s reactions, pleased with his obvious enjoyment.

He tickled his fingertip over the passage that contained his member, and felt it slowly poke out of its hiding place. He gently pinched and rolled the tip between his fingers, tending to the rest of its surface as it revealed itself. Frost’s moans as well as the slight bucking of his hips reassured Hit that he was doing everything right thus far. Once his length was fully unsheathed, he carefully traced his digits to the next opening. Frost shivered a bit, involuntarily flicking his tail back and forth as he whimpered in need. Hit gently pushed one of his fingers in, causing the icejin to jolt and gasp, arching and bucking into the digit inside of him. Hit felt the quivering orifice grow wetter as he swirled his finger, so he smoothly inserted another once he had adjusted to the first. Frost was expressing his need through whines and moans, and he couldn’t help but cry out in sheer pleasure when he felt the hitman curl his fingers upward.

“H- Hit!” He gasped, “R-right th-there...!”

He was touching Frost’s most sensitive place, and Frost was  loving it. Hit gazed upon his lover’s blushing face, drinking in his orgasmic expression. Soon enough, Hit removes his fingers, having been too distracted with pleasuring his beloved to notice his own painfully hard erection. Frost eyes him up and down, admiring his muscular form. Words could not describe how much he ached for him...

Frost watched as he smoothly stripped out of his underwear, feeling a tingling wave of lust wash over him as he witnessed Hit’s hard cock springing free. His entire body was buzzing with desire, and he shivered out of excitement as the hitman pulled him close once more. Hit ran his hands over Frost’s body again, and he returned the gesture. His cheeks burned at the sensation of his palms and fingers pressing into Hit’s rock-hard muscles. Frost writhed and moaned even louder when he felt him begin to gently kiss and nibble his nape. Hit eventually slowed his ministrations to a halt before huskily whispering into Frost’s ear:

“Are you ready?”

Frost gave a shy nod, and Hit drew him into another kiss. Frost squeaked and moaned as he felt Hit carefully position his throbbing length at his entrance, starting to slowly press his way inside. Frost feverishly arched and moaned against his mouth as he was penetrated, the intense sensation of his passage stretching engulfing his senses. It hurt just a little, but the pleasure was far stronger than the pain. Hit was being extremely careful with him, gauging Frost’s reaction so he knew he was able to handle it. Soon enough, Hit had sunken himself into Frost’s body entirely, moaning lowly at the feeling of Frost’s tight walls squeezing his length so pleasurably. They finally came up for air from their makeout, both of them gasping from the blissful feeling of being fully joined. Hit noticed a few tears running down Frost’s blazing cheeks, and he slowly wiped them away before voicing his concern.

“Are you alright?” He softly asks, “You’re... crying...”

“I-it’s nothing b-bad...” Frost stutters out, “I’m just... f-feeling a lot of th-things right now that... I-I’ve never... really felt before...”

Hit gives a slight smile before firmly embracing Frost once again, feeling the icejin wrap his arms tightly around his neck. Soon after doing so, he crosses his legs behind Hit’s lower back, and coils his tail around his thigh. Frost takes a deep breath before speaking once more.

“You... can start...”

Hit holds him tightly against his body, beginning to give slow thrusts while listening to Frost’s sounds of enjoyment. He knew that he needed to be cautious, given that this was Frost’s first time... He focused on trying to go fast enough so that he wasn’t teasing, but slow enough so that he wasn’t causing Frost too much discomfort.

Hit continued to gradually increase his pace, gazing upon Frost’s blushing, erotic expression. He leaned down and captured Frost’s lips with his own once again, addicted to his taste. Frost moaned heavily through the kiss, clinging onto Hit as tight as he could. Frost had no idea that it could feel this  amazing ... He was always skeptical of the idea of having another inside of him- mainly because he didn’t like the idea of being so vulnerable to anyone else, and didn’t trust anyone with his body. Hit, however... He had earned that trust entirely. Frost saw Hit as the worthiest person of taking his virginity... Which is why Hit was being extremely precise with his actions and movements. He wanted Frost to have the best first time he possibly could. He wanted to see and feel him climax, knowing that he’s the first to ever give him such pleasures. He wanted to be as tender and passionate as he could towards Frost, at least for this... After all, Frost was lowering all of his defenses for him. He was letting Hit inside, in every way...

Frost’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched into Hit’s thrusts. He couldn’t lie- he had been initially somewhat intimidated by Hit’s size, especially given that he had never been penetrated before... But feeling him plunging so deep and steadily into his body had him approaching release faster than he could mentally process. He began to hyperventilate, moaning through his gasps as he felt a tension winding deep inside of him, ready to snap at any moment.

“H-Hit! A- ah! I- I’m- I can’t- I’m  gonna’—! ”

Frost’s breath catches in his throat for a moment before he lets out a screaming howl of ecstasy as the tension snaps, sending him into pure nirvana that reverberated throughout his entire being. Hit continues to thrust him through his climax, and Frost can feel him throbbing inside of his pulsating entrance. Suddenly, Hit throws his head back as he pushes as deep inside of Frost’s warmth as he can. He releases a guttural roar of raw pleasure, reaching his peak as he spilt his seed.

Frost softly moans at the sensation of being filled with Hit’s essence, amplifying and extending his intense afterglow. His whole body felt like it was made of gelatin, and he was 100% positive that he’d never had an orgasm that even came  close to this experience. He focuses his vision on Hit’s eyes, before hegives a shy but clearly pleased smile. Hit returns a more subtle smile before leaning down, slowly and tenderly kissing him. He then wraps his arms around Frost’s body, pulling his smaller figure against him before flipping onto his back, keeping Frost against and on top of him. The icejin expels a deep sigh of contentment, shifting slightly so he can snuggle up against Hit’s firm chest. The assassin soothingly strokes his back, kissing the dome of his head, and he hears Frost say something...

“... Thank you...” he mumbles through his exhaustion, “That... was better than I could have ever imagined.”

Frost hesitantly looks up to see Hit’s face, and he sees a look of pure warmth that takes him off guard. The assassin gently holds him by the chin and slowly pulls him in to kiss his lips. He then wraps both of his arms around him in a loving, protective embrace.

“Frost... You chose to give me your innocence. I wanted you to to enjoy it as much as possible. And... I... probably don’t say this as much as I should... but...” Hit swallows, letting his guard down so much further than he was used to... But he felt he needed to. He needed to show Frost his true feelings. He needed him to  know.

“... I  love you.”

Frost can’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching into an involuntary happy smile. He contently closes his eyes and rests his head against Hit’s chest once again, soothed by the sound of his heartbeat.

“I love you, too...”

Hit smiles as he continues to caress Frost as the icejin drifts into a peaceful sleep. He holds him close, the realization striking him: This is what he wanted most.  Frost was what he wanted the most. In that moment, as he held Frost’s vulnerable, slumbering form, he vowed to himself that he’d always protect him for as long as he lived... And that he’d never have him live in fear ever again.


End file.
